Powder spray systems are well known to those skilled in the art. In a typical system, an operator sprays an object within a powder spray booth using a spray gun. The spray gun may be manually operated or automatically operated. The spray gun is connected to one end of a powder hose, and the other end of the powder hose is connected to a powder outlet of a pneumatic powder pump, such as for example a Venturi type powder pump. The powder pump operates to transfer powder from a powder source to the powder hose. The powder source can take many forms including a powder box or a feed hopper. The powder box may also be installed on a vibratory feeder. The powder pump receives pressurized air from an air source and may operate with a single air supply or may utilize flow rate air and atomization air.
In order for an operator to change the powder being sprayed, such as for example to change the powder color, the operator typically must turn off the spray gun, disconnect the first powder hose, clean the spray gun, connect a second powder hose that is connected to a different pump and supply of powder, and then physically leave the spray booth in order to actuate the second pump associated with the second powder supply, then re-enter the spray booth and begin spraying. This involves a loss of time and is inefficient.
The need exists for an arrangement and method by which an operator inside a spray booth can change or select the powder source to a spray gun without necessarily leaving the spray booth interior.